marvel_universe_of_robloxfandomcom-20200213-history
Jayran Walker
Jayran Walker was a sorcerer and a student of the Masters of the Mystic Arts. Originally a brilliant yet arrogant student, Walker had suffered a severe anxiety attack, resulting him to lose himself and his control. Walker embarked on a journey that led him to Kamar-Taj where Walker had made the discovery of magic and alternate dimensions, being trained by the Masters of Mystic Arts. Though focused on finding his true self and peace, Walker learned more of the mystic arts and helped the Masters prevent Kaecilius from merging Earth with their Dark Dimension. He joined the Masters of Mystic Arts to protect the world from physical dangers, to safeguard it against more mystical threats. Biography Early Life Jayran Christopher Walker was born in New York City in November 14, 1997. He had a sister named Lara, who took care of him alot during his childhood. They lived together with their mother who suffered from alcoholism. While Jayran struggled with his life, he studied in high school meanwhile as he was very interested in video games and writing, he became very irresponsible with school, beginning to not take it seriously. His girlfriend Victoria demanded strictly to continue with school for the sake of the future, so did his sister. In the year 2015 (18 years old) he suffered from depression and anxiety for several reasons, he’d try to push it away until he got a severe anxiety attack, resulting him to lose himself and then wake up at a hospital uncontrollable. This ended up with that his girlfriend couldn’t stand him anymore so she gave up on him and left, his sister was left very disappointed and sad. Days after he suddenly vanished from his school and were unfindable for his sister. He had embarked on a journey to Kamar-Taj, to find himself, to ease his mind in order to restore himself and his relationships. Trained in Magic Spending the last money on a ticket to Nepal, Walker began his search for Kamar-Taj. Without Without any knowledge of where it was located or even what Kamar-Taj was, Walker resorted to simply asking any person he passed if they could give him the information. He later came into an alley and was led into a mystical place. He was brought before the Ancient One, she promised him training only if he would be tested. He accepted and later on he found himself in his own chamber in mystical robes. Beginning Training The next morning Walker sat down with his new teacher, B’sso, who began to explain how the Masters of the Mystic Arts drew their power from other dimensions within the Multiverse which allowed them to shape reality, explaining how people used their Magic to move their body. Seeking to better his understanding, Walker went to the library to take out several books on the concept of Magic. Mastering the Sling Ring Walker began his training with all of the other students under the watchful eye of B’sso, he succeeded without issue. His trust for his mind became better. Gaining Confidence With this simple achievement, Walker gained the confidence that he could have the skills to become a sorcerer. Walker successfully managed to concentrate his mind and control himself. Training with B'sso Stepping back into the courtyard of Kamar-Taj, Walker began his fight training with B’sso. He questioned B’sso about the Ancient One, asking her wisedom and life. As they sparred, B’sso explained the concept of relics, which held their power within objects rather than in the Masters themselves. Events in 'Doctor Strange' One of the Masters in Kamaj-taj had stolen a page of a dark ritual which would contact the Dark dimension with earth, and summon Dormammu. Jayran was one of the sorcerers which tried to stop Kaecilius in the library but the rogue master and his followers escaped. Jayran remained and protected Kamar-Taj while Stephen Strange faced off Dormammu. Returning Home After 3 years in Kamar-Taj training as a student of the Mystic Arts, he returned home to visit his sister and mother in New York. As he met his older sister face to face, Lara slapped him on the face and then hugged him while she was crying. She asked him why he went away several times. Jayran did not reveal anything about what he did while he was gone. He saw his ex-girlfriend Victoria walking the street with her friends, Jayran felt guilt and disappointed with himself for losing her, he did not greet her or show himself, he walked away and continued walking his way home. Thanos’ Victory One evening as he was visited his sister he went to the kitchen and suddenly saw his sister turn into dust, he went into shock and tried to save her. But seconds later he found himself disintegrate into dust due to Thanos’ actions in the Battle of Wakanda.